


Shame

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotophobia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Paulie's shame is complex





	Shame

Sometimes it’s all over very quickly, when Paulie’s need to get off is great and Iceburg’s spare time is at a bare minimum. He fucks Iceburg quickly and quietly then Iceburg gets straight back to work. But while it helps him scratch an itch, it’s hardly that satisfying, and more often than not, it feels very impersonal. Cleaning himself up alone, he’s often struck with a sense of shame afterwards. Those times feel born of crude lust and despicable sin and he hates himself for giving in to it over and over.

Yet more disturbing still are the times when the feeling of shame itself is what Paulie craves more than anything. These are the thoughts he’s still too disgusted by to share. 

He much prefers a personal touch, when they have the time to spend fucking slower and talking more. That’s when he really feels like Iceburg, and not some dirty closeted secret.

It’s the little things that Iceburg does that reassure him that his desire isn’t wrong the way doubt often makes him fear. When Iceburg looks into his eyes so lovingly or tells him gently everything he loves about him, he feels worthy of his full love and care, both emotional and physical. Whether it’s him fucking Iceburg, or Iceburg fucking him, though it took him a lot longer to feel comfortable that way, when they have sex like this it's full of sweet intimacy and the purity of feelings. It's both safe and warm in Iceburg’s arms.

Even when Iceburg lets him try braiding ropes around his limbs, he doesn’t fall into shame because Iceburg always reassures him he’s happy to and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Iceburg only ever critiques to prompt him to try another type of knot because it’d probably work better.


End file.
